trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Hyatt
Dorothy Hyatt is a photographer working for the Liberl News who is first met in Rolent and who crosses paths with Estelle and Joshua again on several different occasions over the course of their journey. Estelle and Joshua first meet Dorothy while they're handling the jobs their father was forced to abandon when he was called away on an emergency. Her colleague and mentor Nial turns out to be the one who commissioned the last job that the Bright siblings were assigned to do, which involves guiding him and Dorothy to the roof of the Esmelas Tower. After Estelle and Joshua meet with Nial and agree to go ahead with the job, the three of them head to Melders Orbal Factory where Dorothy is having some trouble with the proprietors. When asked what's wrong, Dorothy explains she accidentally broke a decorative clock she was examining while her camera was being repaired and since she can't pay for the clock, the factory owners won't give her back the camera. While Nial's not happy about having to pay 2000 mira out of his own pocket, he reluctantly does so nevertheless. Once the party makes it to the foot of the Esmelas Tower, Dorothy gets a chance to show off her photography skills and promptly falls asleep while focussing to take a long angle shot. An embarrassed Nial roughly wakes her up and tells her to just make use of her natural style, which involves talking to the scenery and telling it to "say cheese" as if it's a living person. As silly as it is, Nial admits she actually tends to take excellent pictures acting all silly like that. Estelle and Joshua prove to be reliable escorts and the party reaches the top of the tower eventually, meeting Professor Alba at the top who later joins them on their trip back to town. While on the roof, Dorothy gets another opportunity to put her photography skills to good use and commit the view from the roof to film. She briefly asks Estelle if she or Joshua would consider posing for a cover picture, but Estelle declines the offer. After making it back to town and parting ways with the Bright siblings, Nial gets in touch with his news agency and hears about the airliner Linde vanishing over the Bose region. Not missing a beat, he immediately sets out for Bose on foot with Dorothy in tow, briefly running into Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard again on the way to the town's western gate. Due the army is clamping down hard on the flow of information regarding the incident, Nial finds himself unable to get any useful information whatsoever with the exception of an unverifiable rumor about a dark shadow spotted over the nearby village of Ravennue. Desperate for some solid clues, Nial and Dorothy approach Mayor Maybelle for some clarification only to be stopped from entering her mansion by the maid Lila. While Nial has some initial success in making Lila's determination falter, Dorothy chimes in at the worst possible moment with a foolish comment about getting a sexy picture of the mayor on the cover to draw readers before making the situation even worse by revealing it was Nial who came up with that idea in the first place. Disgusted, Lila promptly tells them to leave immediately. Dorothy and Nial cross paths with the bracers again in Lucir Orbal Factory while both are investigating the sky bandits' most recent string of burglaries in town. Having checked out the Ravennue Mine themselves after the bracers' confrontation with Kyle Capua there, Dorothy was already aware of Estelle, Joshua and Schera having been arrested and expresses relief that they were released. She also picked up on the news of Olivier getting arrested after drinking a bottle of vintage wine and identifies him as the person who pulled the "dine-and-dash", which he treats as a compliment. After just barely missing meeting Colonel Richard in town and hurrying to catch him, Dorothy and Nial finally get their lucky break when Richard doesn't just agree to an interview, but also takes the two of them along when the army conducts a raid on the sky bandits' hideout. Nial's present when the Capua siblings come running out of the lair's passageways and are surrounded and arrested. Making a quick greeting to the flabbergasted Estelle and her companions, Dorothy and Nial hurry after the colonel in order to gather more material for their scoop. After submitting the articles about the rescue operation and the interview with Colonel Richard, Nial gets a nice bonus from his boss while Dorothy's training period is terminated, leaving her to work on her own from that point on without Nial around. Dorothy unexpectedly reappears in the Zeiss region around the time Estelle and Joshua make their way there too. Staying at the Maple Leaf Inn in Elmo, Dorothy decides to take a walk on the nearby plains to "take in the scenery", against the advice of the inn's cook who ran into her near the village gate. Sure enough, while wandering the plains, Dorothy is attacked by a pack of monsters though Estelle and Joshua, who were asked to find her and bring her back to the inn, jump in in time and fend off the attackers. After the battle, Dorothy explains that she's in Zeiss on Nial's orders in order to take a photograph for the newspaper's special edition, though her carefree and oblivious attitude irritates Estelle to the point where she starts screaming at Dorothy. Deciding not to stay on the plains for too long, Estelle and Joshua decide to return to Elmo with Estelle intimidating Dorothy into immediately coming along. She spends the evening having dinner and hanging out with the Bright siblings and Tita. The next morning, Dorothy accompanies Estelle, Joshua and Tita back to Zeiss, meeting Zane along the way, but before she and the bracers can part ways, they notice commotion at the factory and head there to investigate, finding large amounts of smoke coming from the building. Not being allowed to accompany the bracers into the building, Dorothy stays outside. When a group of men dressed as Royal Guardsmen suddenly exits the building, Dorothy takes a picture of them, not realizing that the men she photographed were the professor's kidnappers in disguise. When the kidnappers escape and the army is called in, Dorothy attends the meeting between the bracers, Factory Chief Murdock and Captain Amalthea and the latter asks her to hand in the photo quartz of her camera to process as evidence. While unhappy with the idea of handing over her big scoop, Dorothy relents when Amalthea points out that her picture could have grave political consequences. When the bracers leave the building, Dorothy stays behind in order to get a new piece of photo quartz for her camera. She contacts the news office in Grancel later that day, only to be chewed out by Nial for giving up her photo quartz. Deciding not to wait for the army to return the quartz any longer, she heads to Leiston Fortress herself to ask her picture back, only to be turned down. Determined to return to Zeiss with SOMETHING, she (illegally) takes a picture of the fortress instead. The next day, she visits the Bracer Guild in order to check up on the Bright siblings and complain about the army's treatment of her, but when she shows her picture to Estelle and Joshua, they notice that the airship that took the kidnapped Professor Russell away is visible above the fortress. Deducing that Russell is probably held there, Estelle and Joshua decide to go there and investigate, asking Dorothy if they can have a copy of her picture. Dorothy, eager to be able to do something back, is happy to oblige. While Estelle, Joshua, Agate and Tita are preparing their infiltration plan, Dorothy contacts the news office and receives word from the editors that some members of the Royal Guard were arrested for treason. Upon hearing from Kilika that Estelle and the others already left, Dorothy rushes to the airport to catch up with them, but the airship with the bracers on board lifts off just before she makes it to the landing platform. Dorothy meets up with Estelle and Joshua again in Grancel when Nial sends her to the Grand Arena to cover the event and get a message about meeting up later to the Bright siblings. True to her usual absent-mindedness, she nearly reveals Estelle's and Joshua's role in the Leiston Fortress infiltration in the process. After saying goodbye to Dorothy, Estelle and her team head to their waiting room and manage to win their match, leaving Dorothy to head back to the news office in an extremely cheerful mood. She remains cheerful and hyped up the next day when she's once again attending the tournament in order to take pictures of the final match. The morning after Estelle and Joshua have met with Queen Alicia and accepted the job of rescuing princess Klaudia from the Intelligence Division's captivity, they head over to the Liberl News' headquarters in order to meet with Nial and see if he managed to dig up some more information, only to hear from the editor-in-chief and Dorothy that the reporter's been missing for two days. Taking a moment to collect their thoughts, the bracers theorize that Nial may be following the rumor about the princess' arranged marriage and this is where Dorothy mentions that Nial's friends with someone working at the Erbe Royal Villa and that the princess is staying there, supposedly for her own protection. Taking this as confirmation that the princess is indeed held in the villa and that Nial's probably held there as well, the bracers promise Dorothy and her boss that they'll do what they can to help their colleague. The next day, Dorothy and the editor-in-chief are surprised to suddenly see Nial, who was freed from captivity by Estelle and her team, barging into the office, but instead of answering his boss' question about his wherabouts, Nial merely drags Dorothy along in order to take pictures of the Bracers' and Royal Guards' impending assault on the castle. After the Intelligence Division's coup gets thwarted and the Birthday Celebration gets started, Dorothy is hanging out at the news offices and cheerfully tells Estelle and Joshua that their big scoop may just net them a Fuelitzer Prize. Dorothy's most obvious trait, besides her skill with her orbal camera, is her extremely eccentric personality. Living in her own world most of the time, Dorothy's complete and utter obliviousness to the situations she finds herself in allow her to keep a cheerful and happy-go-lucky demeanor at all times, unaware of the fact that her airheadedness and tendency to blurt out things she's supposed to keep to herself frequently drive people around her up the wall. Despite her oblivious and quirky character, Dorothy's skill with her camera (whom she calls "Poochie" and treats like a pet) is exceptional and most of the newspaper's best pictures are her work. While she tends to doze off while trying to actively focus on taking a good shot, taking impressive pictures becomes a second nature to her the moment she lets her enthusiasm take over. Both Nial and Estelle, whom she frequently exhasperates with her antics, suggest that Dorothy may be a savant whose natural talent with the camera may be tied to her unique mindset. Despite being a bumbler who frequently gets into trouble, she nevertheless ends up helping Estelle and Joshua on two major cases, first when a picture she took reveals Professor Russell to be held at Leiston Fortress and then again in Grancel when she casually blurts out that Princess Klaudia is currently staying at the royal villa. Characteristically, both times she ends up helping Estelle and Joshua, she does so completely by accident. Relations Dorothy is an employee of the Editor-in-Chief She's also a colleague of Sariah, Noticia, Faults and Nial with the latter temporarily serving as a mentor to her while she's still learning the ropes Combat Whenever she's in the party, Dorothy mostly behaves like an ordinary NPC, walking around the battle area in order to avoid getting attacked by monsters, and like other NPCs the game ends if her HP is reduced to 0. However, unlike most NPCs, including her boss, Dorothy randomly helps out in battle by flashing her camera at monsters. Her camera flash behaves similarly to Estelle's, Joshua's and Zane's taunt craft in that it can miss, be resisted and it does no damage. If it hits, however, and the enemy's not immune, it'll be affected by the blind status ailment, greatly lowering its accuracy and agility. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Rolent) Category:NPCs (Bose) Category:NPCs (Zeiss) Category:NPCs (Elmo) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Prologue FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC)